User talk:Wii maniac
Welcome to Wii's talk page. Here you can....well.....talk to me :). Wee aww man...at least we can continue on the MS house ...maybe after we can play :) and hey you should make a memery wall for us. that would be cool. --Rcisim319 01:26, July 25, 2011 (UTC) wait by MS house you mean your show...or the 1 thats on mysims camps wiki? --Rcisim319 01:26, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Re: NOMINATIONS... }} }} Show Me Ya Teeth! Guest Star! Hey Wii, you wanna guest star in my new talk show SimStar? Tardisgirl 11:02, July 30, 2011 (UTC) "I love you."-"I know."-"Oh... well, alright then." }} }} It went like this- Devon: Are you kidding me?? That's NOOSTI! Why would you tell me that? Me: Cus he told me to. Devon: Still! That's all like, gross and junk! Me: Teehee. Devon: Did she really tell him to tell people that?? Me: I believe so. Heehee. Devon: Ew... Me: kkthxbai *ends call* The end.}} Rebecca is my name Cookies are my game! Hey! Do you have a ideas for a show or a RP?WWE Diva 20:28, August 2, 2011 (UTC) }} }} Eye See You }} Rumor Has It I'm The One You're Leavin' Her For FOXHOUND }} Mr.Plow thats my name, that name again is Mr.Plow He Always In The Air But He Never Fly Coach }} 'Sup Hi, Mr. Wii maniac! If you be wonderin' who I am, I'm Cat5sparkles. I'm a quarter-n00b. I just needed someone n00 t0 talk t0. And, I have got t0 (ugh) stop using the zeros as the letter 'o'. I hope that someday, u and i will be, like, friends, and, like, this is, like, really, like, creepy, so I'll cut it out now! Bye, from your friendly accquaintance: Cat5sparkles 21:51, August 7, 2011 (UTC) P.S. I spelled the 67th word (it starts with an a and ends with an e!) wrong, so don't mind it. P.S. I am not a creepy person! I am very friendly. :) Bread and Butter The Hokey Pokey makes no sense to me at all... I really just don't understand anything. Being creepy is a bad habit of mine, so I'm glad there's someone here who can relate to that... :) P.S. The title of this message...it's true. I just do not have a clue about most things, so don't mind me if I say some random stuff. Do you know what a ballad is? A male duck. < That was an example of some crazy things I say. It's like my own little world. But yeah, don't mind me if I'm dumb sometimes. It's just...my IQ. 14:37, August 9, 2011 (UTC) I will... never be a memory. } |text = } }} I can't believe I was scared } |text = } }} IMMA PIRATE NINJA LOL My babisiter was gonna be on big brother ( whatever it's called ) with her boyfriend but they didn't want to do it. Are you ok?! }} super monkey ball.....and Hurricane Don't Act Like You Don't Know It Don't feel like using a word bubble. Chat. Kat 04:36, September 2, 2011 (UTC) You have been evicted from the Big Brother House. I really liked Danielle. I dunno why. Maybe because I hatehatehated the other veterans?}} Well I didn't doubt it, anyway.}} Interesting. }} American Wasteland }} Total Carbohydrate }} Sorry about that post! }} }} Teh Mushroom Sniffer GO ON FAECBOOK SO WE CAN TALK. CHAT THINGY NO WORK. Kat 04:59, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Presto }} Thanks for the save }} }} }} Lazy to put in the blog. Happy B-day! }} }} The World of the Dead }} Sorry Vita Tortitas Atomic Wrangler Good Luck, C-Dog! }} SimCity *Get on FB. --'Holleh ~ Your ever so beautiful empress ~' 21:05, September 27, 2011 (UTC) If you know, what I know...would you try? BOTHER BOTHER BOTHER Best Friends! }} Animal Crossing Strength and Redemption Princess Luna i got it! i want a brown word bubble. a photo a like. Don't blink, everyone's watching. Thanks C-Dog! }} Blueberry Frosty Breeze Have a happy Halloween, sir. *giggles*}} Where's Ibby? }} ONEDAY I WILL GET REVENGE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!--**********-- THANK YOU! THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PS: how U make infoboxes? I know I complain alot, but I did not do anything wrong! they are dirty lairs! I did absolotly nothing at all! if you just give me a chance to prove myself I will! ~~pikminrocks~~ Spammer in the Chat! Say Goodbye, As We Dance With The Devil Tonight Kickban let me off kickban! ~~pikminrocks~~ help! ok, sugars getting a little insane with me. do bad things and hurting my feelings! this has to stop! help! Melted Mozarella hope you don't mind pleeeeesaeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee unkickbann me! Ill do ANYTHING! please! ~~pikminrocks~~ you have no Idea who I am! I AM THE CREATER OF NOATENDEN WIKI! ~~pikminrocks, king of pikmin~~ New Wiki Thank you for allowing me to be a part of MySims TV. I promis I will do my best. Thank you! }} Happy Thanksgiving! Also, I have a Pizza Deliary for C-Dog?! Here's your pizza all the way from Cowboy Junction! I work for Chef Gino, now..... }} The Perfect Drug~ The Perfect Drug~ I Got It! }} }} }} Meet Your Master }} Thumpity Thump Thump }} Run (Im a natural disaster) }} Poppin' Champagne SSBB WiFi Rock this world into the sunlight... Basically, I'm becoming less active by the day, but I still want to keep in touch with some people so um, here's my email: '''ashleyneale@btinternet.com Lol, this message sounds really weird but yeah, whatever. I'm also gonna try and get in touch with Tardisgirl again.}} RE: Skype Sorry, but i can't come on right now.. Gonna go out with my parents... Maybe in about 2 hours... I'll send you a pm on youtube when i can come on! [[User:Mayor Zain|'Sup ']][[User talk:Mayor Zain|'people...]] 16:57, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Hey Zain, Handa23 here, and I got Minecraft, so I will be joining your survival games event. Now I just need Skype. <---Random Smilies Re:Survival Games :D Kool. And I know that skype's free, don't worry. Can't wait!-Handa23 Let it go, love Hi Chris, long time no see! I made a petition in my new blog about the hopes of a new MySims game. So bing your support, read the blog, and comment! I would really appreciate your support. Here is the blog. From: SierraSia (talk) 14:16, December 28, 2012 (UTC) What's it been? 1 Year now? }} Read My Show! The link is on my Page.Dogs and Stew (talk) 06:11, June 16, 2014 (UTC) Come to the My Sims Wiki Reunion on 30/6/2014 at 8:00 Pm.Dogs and Stew (talk) 00:29, June 27, 2014 (UTC)